


[Podfic] New Soul, Strange World

by DeliberateDisguises



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ableist Language, Age Regression/De-Aging, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Medical Trauma, Needles, Phobias, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliberateDisguises/pseuds/DeliberateDisguises
Summary: Ren senses Hux in extreme distress and rushes to his aid, thereby discovering that Hux has a phobia of basic medical procedures due to childhood trauma. Ren deals with it, reluctantly but in a way that would make his mother proud (which he resents).





	[Podfic] New Soul, Strange World

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [New Soul, Strange World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10113212) by [hollycomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollycomb/pseuds/hollycomb). 



> I loved this story (and all of Hollycomb's works), so I thought I would share this. I had a lot of fun with this, so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I'm trying to work on voices and accents. My Hux accent is faaaaar from perfect, but I hope it's at least not distracting. Constructive comments are welcome!
> 
> Please let me know if you'd like the file to come in another format, I'm happy to post multiple options. 
> 
> Thanks for listening!

**Length:** 29:56  
**File Size:** 70MB  
**Download: Mediafire[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/i46x2ppc8iuq5ye/New_Soul_Strange_World_Podfic_4.9.18.mp3)**


End file.
